Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid variety of Poa arachnifera Torr.×Poa pratensis L. that has been designated as ‘HB 130’ bluegrass.
Description of Related Art
A Poa arachnifera×Poa pratensis hybrid designated ‘Reveille’ has been disclosed in PVP Certificate No. 9800337. Another Poa arachnifera Torr.×Poa pratensis L. hybrid designated as ‘HB 129’ has been disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/197,945, filed Aug. 5, 2005, claiming the benefit of provisional application No. 60/599,539, filed Aug. 6, 2004. ‘HB 129’ is commercially available as ‘Thermal Blue’ and this commercial designation is used elsewhere herein. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/208,473, filed Aug. 19, 2005 described another Poa arachnifera Torr.×Poa pratensis L. hybrid designated as ‘HB 329’ as the progeny formed by crossing an interspecific hybrid bluegrass (Texas Bluegrass×Kentucky Bluegrass) designated ‘HB 47’ (a female plant 7-23 ×cv. ‘Geronimo’ male plant) as the female parent crossed with cv. ‘Ascot’ Kentucky bluegrass (Poa pratensis L.) as the pollen parent. ‘HB 329’ is commercially available as ‘Dura Blue’ and this commercial designation is used elsewhere herein.